


A Rage Stronger than Death

by MinamotoHierophant



Series: Mina's RP Auditions [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hela is one angy goddess, Mentioned Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Mentioned Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Mentioned Valkyrie (Marvel), Post-Endgame, Revenge, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant
Summary: What if Hela survived the fall of Asgard?
Series: Mina's RP Auditions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Rage Stronger than Death

Dark lidded eyes flicked open. The bright light of scorching flame-seared the sensitive irises before Hela closed them once more. What had happened? She thought back, past all the pain, back to the bridge. Her weakling brother and that infuriating Valkyrie had sent her into the water before- she struggled to remember as the blazing agony which engulfed her body granted her no clarity of thought. 

Before Surtur cleft me twain and destroyed Asgard. If Asgard had truly been destroyed, how was she still living? She cautiously squinted through thick eyelashes. What she glimpsed was horrifying; her previously immaculate and powerful form lay draped across the brazier of the Eternal Flame, consumed by the flaring bonfire. She grimaced, closing her eyes once more. What a cruel irony that the goddess of death herself was kept from dying by the very same magic she had used to animate countless corpses. I will not let myself be trapped once more. When I left Hel, I swore I would never be a caged wolf ever again. 

She opened her eyes hastily, wincing at the bright light and her charred body. It took several moments to adjust to the strange combination of dark and light that assailed her eyes. Hela’s frustration only mounted with how long it took her to acclimate; she had become weak and frail, and it disgusted her. Once she could see to make out her surroundings, her horror only mounted. Hela was clearly in Muspelheim, for there was no other realm where molten magma poured from rocky precipices. She could see only the ashen sky above her, punctuated by volcanic falls.

Hela grit her teeth and clenched her abdomen as she went to pull herself into a sitting position. She couldn’t do it. Damn you! You are the firstborn of Asgard, sit up! She braced again, and through sheer will, managed to pull herself up. Hela grasped at the sides of the brazier for support, the flames licking across her hands nothing compared to the sensation against her charcoaled flesh. Most of her armor had burned away, leaving only her pale skin to bear the lashing of the flames. However, judging by the weight of her head, her crown remained intact. It was a small miracle but incredibly helpful as her true essence was encased in the horns that wreathed her head. 

There were no signs of fire demons, let alone other life. Upon further inspection, as she was able to work through the pain, the Eternal Flame seemed to be in the center of an impact crater. It almost looked like the type the Bifrost created, but that was impossible. It had been destroyed with the rest of Asgard. Unless the destruction of Asgard itself had created the rift. Given the inexplicable situation the goddess of death found herself in, it seemed readily plausible. 

Hela laughed at the cruel irony of the universe. The laugh came out as more of a choked cackle cut off abruptly with a coughing fit. It enraged her that she was so weak, so helpless, so defeated. The seething rage she felt rivaled the sear of the Eternal Flame against her burned flesh. She would return to the Nine Realms, eight now she supposed, and rule it with her ebony fist, before hunting down and killing her mangy brothers who dared to call themselves gods. Hela knew how they worked now, and she never made the same mistake twice. Whatever being controlled fate had decided to give her a second chance. While Hela wasn’t grateful, as sure as she breathed, she would make certain it was not wasted.


End file.
